You could've have given me a heads up B
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: In the mist of getting a drunk Betty out of Whyte Wyrm Veroncia learns something new about her blonde best friend. Something that she wished she had a heads up on ... something that triggers a memory of her's.


**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

**Prompt #1 (Location) Whyte Wrym**

"Look who is here fellows." Betty smirked her feet resting on the sticky round table. She lifted the half filled beer mug a little in a slaute. "What keep you?" She brought the mug to her lips and tipped it back so she could chug it down. She lowered it to the table. "Another one Jeff!" She yelled over at the bar.

"Let's go B." Veronica sighed her arms wrapped tightly across her chest. "Now!" She said in a low warning voice.

Jeff walked over to the table and set a new full mug down next to the empty one.

"Take that back." Veronica spoke without taking her eyes off of the blonde. "She's done."

"She paid for it all ready." Jeff shrugged. He walked back to the bar.

Betty smirked even more. "Yeah I paid for it all ready. I paid for every drink that I am going to drink today. Up front." She reached over for the mug.

Veronica quickly swiped the mug off the table; the beer threw to the right of them onto the sticky floor. "I said you had enough Betty." Her right hand quickly grabbed Betty's failiing one. "You had enough." She pulled the blonde forward; causing Betty's feet to fall off the table and onto floor. She quickly pulled forward, and the taller blonde stumbled to her feet. "You really don't want to fight me on this one B." Her heated gaze locked onto the angry swell of the blue green ones staring right back into her own; "You aren't going to like it if you do."

Betty stepped closer so she could press up into the shorter brunette. "Whom said that I'll fight you on this." She husked. "I don't mind leaving with you Ronnie." A gleeful light in her eyes. "After all I want to get you between the sheets." She licked her bottom lip as desire leapt into her eyes.

_So she's a horny drunk when she drinks because she is out to prove something. Thanks for the heads up B. I need to be very careful here. I can't take advatage of her. I won't do that to Betty. But damn it my need for her is all ready an all time high all these years. Shit. Stay strong Veronica. Stay strong. Take care of Betty. Protect Betty. Keep Betty safe._ "Let's get you somewhere safe." She wrapped her right arm around the blonde's waist holding her up. Although Betty didn't need any help being held up; not with her pressing her body against her side the way she did. Heat rose higher than ever before in Veronica; she had to keep the fire from striking too high in reminding herself that Betty wasn't herself ... that this truly wasn't the Betty Cooper that she knows speaking here. Betty needed her to keep her safe.

"Let me help you with her." Reggie spoke from the other side of Betty. He wrapped his arm around both the girls.

Betty rested her head against Veronica's head; as her eyes turned to meet those of Reggie Mantle. "Heya Reggie. You here for a threesome with Ronnie and me?" Her eyes roamed up and down Reggie's body.

"Don't you even dare Reggie." Veronica hissed.

"No Betty." Reggie shook his head as he held the door of the bar opened. "Come on lets get some fresh air shall we." He helped the two girls out of the seedy Southside bar.

Betty was quiet as they helped her into the passenger seat of Veronica's car. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against the window once the door was closed. A frown made it's way onto her lips. She heard the back door behind her open; and a person slipping inside. She could tell it was Reggie and not Veronica. Her heart spiked once she felt Veronica slip into the seat next to her.

"Hey rest your head againts the head rest B." Veroncia soft voice spoke; as she placed her hands on Betty's shoulder blade; and the back of her neck. She helped the blonde get situated.

Betty hummed as she felt the hands she wanted most on her body on her body. She wished there won't any barriers seperating them ... but that would happen in time.

"Seriously Ronnie it'll be so _steamy_ with Reggie. With him pressing against one of us; him buried deep within while our fingers are rubbing. It's going to be so fucking hot." Betty's blury desired filled eyes met Veronica's which were mere inches from her own. Her right hand quickly rose to wrap around the other girl's neck and she pulled Veronica tighty against her; as her mouth crashed againts the other's lips.

Reggie fought down the flame of desire that had leapt up at Betty's words; he had a hard time when Betty very successfully succeeded into pulling Veronica into a teeth clashing wet hot kiss. He closed his eyes as he reminded himself that Betty was too hurt right now. That her coming to the bar to drink was her way of dealing with everything. He had to be there for his fragile friend. He breathed in deep as he finally managed to get a tight reign of the desire and lock it tight up once more.

Veroncia moaned into the kiss; her togunge slipping quite naturally into the hot caven of Betty's mouth. It remembered the route it traveled only once before back in Sophmore year of high school. Back when she surprised Betty by stealing a kiss in order to prove that they had what it took to get on the Vixens. Back in the day when her teenage mind couldn't pass up the oportunity to kiss the blonde whom she just met away from her. Back to the time when she fully realized that stolen kiss was the blonde's very first kiss. Her senses rushed back to her; and she managed to pull herself away from Betty's lips. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Betty. I'm sorry for using." Her eyes wide as she looked at the half closed lids of the blonde.

"It'zzz okay. Y'zz not uszzing me." Betty breathed out. She passed out.

Veronica gently stroaked aside Betty's bangs from her eyes. "Oh B." She breathed as tears prickled her eyelids.


End file.
